


The Planets Bend Between Us

by sleeponrooftops



Series: Snow Patrol Project [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you spend the night?  Just one last time,” I plead, not turning to face him.  “Just one last time,” he says before kissing me softly, “But only if you promise to love me forever.”  “You first.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Planets Bend Between Us

_I will race you to the waterside,_

_And from the edge of Ireland_

_Shout out loud,_

_So they could hear it in America,_

_It’s all for you._

In not even a year, this feeling of perfection is going to disappear.

 

I am outside.  There’s this tree back near the Quidditch Pitch, a tree that’s tall and has branches that extend so far, leaving pockets of sunlight to drift through and allow its visitor to bask and smile in warmth.  The grass is soft, downy almost, and I love to just sit with my bare feet, wiggling my toes around in the warm earth.  Its trunk is unnaturally smooth, and the roots form a perfect dip for a seat.

 

Next to me is a boy, one that I love with all of my heart, with all of my soul, and with every breath I take.  Harry smiles over at me, and his glasses are sliding down his nose, and his hair is sticking up on all odd angles, and his smile is crooked, and his eyes are big and sparkling in the sunlight, and I love every single bit of him.

 

“I love you,” I whisper, leaning up to kiss him.

 

“And I love you, my girl,” he returns before leaning back against the trunk and pulling me with him.

 

We sit like that, two hearts beating as one.

 

_“What’s wrong?” my dearest and closest friend, Kat, asks delicately, touching my shoulder as she sits down next to me at lunch._

_“Nothing,” I mumble, keeping my eyes fixed on my food._

_I had a dream about him last night, about that day we spent by the tree, the last day before he left me here alone, left me to wait forever._

_“Harry?” she drops her voice, nodding when my chin moves closer to my chest._

_I can hardly hold in the tears these days, can barely go to class and pretend to be happy._

_“I’m sorry, Gin.  You know he means well.”_

_“I just miss him,” I crack, a tear falling onto my hands in my lap, “I miss him so much, Kat.”_

_“I know.  He’ll come back some day, and everything will be okay again.  You can get married and have little kids running around everywhere, and you can be in love forever.”_

_Nothing ever sounded better._

Harry and I remain in silence for a good length of time, just enjoying the presence of one another, but it becomes evident that I’m itching to speak after long.  He stops playing with my hair after a little while, his acknowledgement for me to start.

 

“You’re leaving tomorrow.”

 

“So are you,” he reminds, “So isn’t everyone.”

 

“But you’re not coming back.”

 

The statement is obvious, but one we haven’t truly addressed yet.  He sighs, but keeps me in his arms.

 

“I have to go, Ginny.  I can’t stay here.”

 

“I just don’t get it,” I grumble, trying to cross my arms, but he’s not having any of that.

 

“Please just sit with me in peace.  _Please_.  It’s the last chance I have to be happy, and I may never see you again.”

 

That reduced me to tears, _instantly_.

 

_“Harry’s back,” Mum announces as she walks by my room._

_I straighten, process the information, and run after her._

_“When did he get back?” I hiss, hurriedly catching up._

_“A few minutes ago.  He and Ron are out back talking to the twins.”_

_“Oh.”_

_She stops as I do, and she turns, a curious smile turning her lips upward, “You’re not going to say hello?”_

_“Why should I?  I see him every morning,” I snap before sprinting back up the stairs and slamming my door shut._

_My heart is racing a mile a minute, and I can’t even believe it.  Finally, I dare to cross my room and peek out the window.  His back is to me, though I can see he’s laughing just from his stance.  Fred and George are jabbering back and forth about something, and he’s clearly pleased by it.  Smiling, I turn away._

And Harry comforted me, like he always does.

 

He pets my hair, hushing me with his soft words.

 

“It’ll be alright,” he tries to promise, but I frown and finally push away from him.

 

“You can’t promise that,” I mutter, glaring at him, “You don’t know what’s going to happen.”

 

He looks angry by this, though I don’t really care.  I hate when he says things like that, tries to convince me that he’s not going on some quest that will probably kill him.

 

“I love you,” he says, and his voice is stern, “And nothing will ever come before that.  If I have to die to save your life, I will, but I will do everything in my power to come back to you.  Now,” he pauses to take a breath, calming down, “Can you please just let me hold you?  I want to remember everything about you.  I want to mesmerize your every breath.”

 

I can’t help but smile.  He’s such a hopeless romantic.  And so I oblige, sinking back into the warmth of his arms and his love.  The sun shines down on us, a ray of glimmering hope.  I soak it in, close my eyes, and let myself fall into the depths of Harry.

 

_“Can you zip this for me?” I ask, arching an eyebrow at Harry._

_He looks up from the paper at me, and his expression is clear: longing.  He nods, silent, and crosses the length of the kitchen to me.  As I draw my hair over my shoulder, I turn, and his fingers grace my shoulder before he pulls up the zipper._

_“All set,” he says finally, and I turn only to be swept away by his kiss._

_“Harry,” I breathe, kissing back in such want._

_I despise every second that I have to spend away from him, every moment that we can’t be together truthfully.  When we part, his eyes are warm and alive, something he says only I can do._

We drift off into dreamland by the tree, sleeping our afternoon away until dusk begins to claim us.  It is only then that Harry rouses, awakening me at the same time.

 

“It’s late,” he whispers, lips touching my ear, “We should go inside.”

 

“Will you spend the night?  Just one last time,” I plead, not turning to face him.

 

“Just one last time,” he says before kissing me softly, “But only if you promise to love me forever.”

 

“You first.”

 

He smirks, slips out from underneath me, and gets up.  After brushing himself off, he holds out his hand, and I take it before following him toward the castle, fingers interlaced.

 

_“Mum!” I scream, running toward her._

_She’s in absolute shock, staring at Fred’s dead body.  I sprint through the Great Hall as she collapses to her knees, and her wails are terrible.  I fall next to her, pull her in toward me, my eyes wide as I take in my brother.  This can’t be true._

_“Ginny,” a voice says from above me, sudden and hoarse._

_My head snaps up, and my entire body goes limp._

_Harry is standing before me, his face dirty and his clothes torn.  I let go of my mother, who doesn’t even notice, and I stand, slowly and fearfully._

_“Are you real?” I can’t help but ask, and he almost laughs._

_“Ginny,” he gasps, stumbling._

_I’m at his side in seconds, pulling him against me._

_“Don’t ever leave me again,” I demand before kissing him forcefully, for all the world to see._


End file.
